We will investigate interactions between circulating ovarian hormones (progesterone and estrogen) and subjective and behavioral responses to d- amphetamine in normal healthy women. We will administer amphetamine and placebo in the luteal and follicular phases of teh menstrual cycle, and assess measures of mood, physiological responses and psychomotor performance.